egg_farm_simulator_rblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch History
List of Previous Updates 14/08/2018 - New dealer item �� - Added trophy boxes �� - Everyone with at least 1 Easter Egg and no rebirth has received a free Good Knight ♞ - Enter any value when leveling up Easter Eggs ✍️ - EGG9000 and Egg Beater now saves �� - Leveling up a Hero or Easter Egg 10x, 100x, etc will now use max level automatically if not enough eggs �� - Max hero level calculation now more accurate with Garbage Egg �� - Fixed infinite damage for heroes over ~10k levels �� - Attempt #2 to fix Alien invisible shuriken / spinning disc �� - Attempt to fix invincible Alien �� - Attempt to fix Alien reward �� - Renamed Radio Egg (Easter Egg) to Volcano �� - Fixed double abilities cooldown �� - XBOX Chat (readonly) �� 07/08/2018 Rebirth Power Update - Rebirth Power, rebirthed players will now receive considerably more black eggs from mutated - Easter Eggs can now level 100,000 times at a time - Added 1 new achievement (+ badge) - Fixed lootbox not giving trophies for heroes past Naruto - Increased trophy chance by 10-20% depending on progress - Lootbox skip button shows immediately - Fixed decoy not working with exploit - Buffed Idol Egg and lowered minimum chickens per level from 5 to 2 - Changed Joan of Arc’s trophy - Attempt to fix donation not working for last person on the list - Donation renamed to ’Support’ to avoid confusion - Attempt to fix dying by invisible Alien spinning disc - Alien hp now scales with number of player - Alien now rewards individually 02/08/2018 Friends Update - Help a friend attack - Donate eggs to friend - Alien difficulty now scales with hp - Attempt to fix multiple heroes stuck in spawn area - Fixed Hulk Hands 29/07/2018 Mythic Update Mythic Update - Mythic box - Fixes 28/07/2018 - Max training for heroes - 10,000x option for Easter Eggs - Hero biographies (credits to TheIndustrialDev) - Unequip items - Trade equipped items - Items are sorted by rarity - Reduced click lag - Fixed hero stars - Fixed tornado bug - Music setting instead of all sounds - Alien harder (still no epic) 26/07/2018 - Reduced lag and click inconsistency - Buy all available upgrades button - You can no longer steal another farm’s diamonds - Rebalanced alien chicken - Alien no longer hit wings - Attempt to fix sometimes not getting reward from alien - Heroes with full upgrades will now have a ★ beside their name - Fixed cooldown not showing on rejoin 25/07/2018 Rocket Update - Take the rocket every 15 minutes and fight the alien chicken for a chance to earn extra epic boxes! - Fixed chickens stuck in spawn area - Attempt to fix diamonds stuck in sky - Ability cooldown reduction displays more correctly - Fertilizer tooltip includes easter egg bonus - Increased walkspeed again - Easter eggs respec now includes hatching cost and returns more black eggs - Fixed incorrect damage displayed when hiring new hero - New Hacker animation Category:Info